


Breeding Season

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, dubcon, i don't actually like mpreg so there is no active pregnancy or anything, just worry of getting pregnant, omega morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty gets his first heat and Rick finds him.





	Breeding Season

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my folder I put my stories in on my computer and thought I might as well post it here now that I have an account! Most of my stories will probably be kinda quick and dirty like this cuz it takes FOREVER for me to write but yeah.

Morty’s school didn’t give the best sex ed.

They told the omegas that each month when their cycle began; they would go into heat and that they would have to be careful for alphas because they would want to breed them. They said how they would get hot and need to breed but not much else.

Which is why when Morty’s first heat hit; he didn’t know what it was.

He woke up hot and sweaty with aches and pains and thought he was just getting sick. He was slick between his cheeks too but didn’t think much of it. It had happened a couple times before and he just put a slick pad in his underwear. His dad had given them to him, seeing as he was an omega too and said that he would need them at some point.

He washed his face after checking his temperature.

A bad fever.

He walked downstairs carefully, putting his wet underwear and pajama pants in the washer before getting some water from the kitchen to quench his thirst. No one was home, so he took over the tv as he cuddled up on the couch. He wanted to be under a blanket but it was obviously too hot so he just got as comfortable as he could and leaned against the arm as he flicked through the channels.

Despite how bad he was feeling; he made sure to lift his head up every once and a while to drink water. He knew better now because last time he got sick; he didn’t drink enough and everything got worse.

When the door opened; he didn’t budge, not interested in who had come home. It was the garage kitchen door so he guessed it was Rick.

It was.

Rick could smell the fertility in the air and in his curiosity; followed the scent to find the source. It was too fresh and new and sweet to be Jerry, that was for sure.

He came to find Morty, looking utterly miserable on the couch and his eyes widened. Of course, he knew that it would be sooner or later but Morty wasn’t hiding away in his room like the alpha thought he would be. The boy had to know that he shouldn’t be out here, right?

“Heeyyy there, Morty,” Rick said, stepping over and doing his best not to keep smelling the omega. “How are you uh—how are you feeling?”

“I—I think I’m getting sick. I have a—a fever.” Morty mumbled and his mind was drawn to Rick’s scent. He never really noticed it before. Of course, it was there; like everybody else’s but it smelled so enticing right now.

The man smelled amazing. Like spice and the hint of cologne and most important of all; he smelled like alpha. Morty had smelled alphas plenty -Rick the most- and while they smelled good; they didn’t smell this good. Alphas, and most importantly Rick, never affected him like this. Maybe now that he presented; his senses got more sensitive when he was sick.

Rick licked lips, smelling the air somewhat indiscreetly and breathing in Morty’s scent. Definitely heat.

Morty was in too much of a daze to notice as he was dipping in and out of heady arousal from the other scent in the room, slick still dripping out. This certainly wasn’t normal for being sick. He was too horny to be sick.

Rick hummed out a gentle growl without knowing, muscles tense as he watched the omega wiggling slightly on the couch. He could smell the slick, the sense-achingly sweet, familiar scent and he found himself stepping closer. Morty looked up at him, eyes glassy, lips parted and he leaned down, picking the boy up.

Morty squeaked, clinging on tight as Rick sat down in his spot and he did his best to settle down in the man’s lap. He was so wet and Rick smelled so good and he honestly couldn’t resist the attention as the man brought him close.

“Fuck baby, y-you smell good,” Rick murmured, pressing his nose in Morty’s neck. “Yy-you’re not getting sick.”

“N-no?” Morty breathed, unable to help himself as he ground down on Rick’s thigh since he was straddling it.

“Uh-uh. You’re going into—into heat.” Rick brushed his lips against Morty’s throat and lifted his leg somewhat to help give the boy the friction he was seeking.

Morty tensed, heart jumping into his throat at that fact.

He should have realized.

But before panic could set in; Rick squeezed Morty closer to him possessively and cooed for him to stay calm. “I’m gonna take real—real good care of you baby boy. Don’t wuh—don’t worry.”

“Are you—are you going to breed me?” Morty whimpered, still not very aware of himself or the fact that he was humping Rick’s leg. All he knew was the pleasure, the desperation, Rick’s scent, and everywhere his body was being touched. His skin burned and tingled where Rick was kissing his neck, where the man was holding him tight and between his legs. His hole was the worst. It ached, felt loose and sloppy and even though he had never had anything in there before; he sure as hell wanted something in there now.

“Yeah baby,” Rick panted into the omega’s neck, rocking his hips up. “Gonna—gonna breed you nice and hard.”

Rick’s words made blood pound in Morty’s ears at the arousal but he was scared too. If Rick bred him, they’d be mates, right? Would their parents be mad? He’d get pregnant, right? How did breeding even work? Would it hurt?

Morty had just worn sweatpants for bottoms and Rick tugged them along with the boxer briefs over the boy’s bottom, groaning low in his throat. Of course, now that there was nothing blocking the scent of Morty’s slick; the smell was nearly overwhelming and Rick’s nostrils flared as he breathed it in.

Morty was whining as he weakly maneuvered to help Rick take off his pants and underwear and chewed at his lower lip painfully to try to ignore his desperation. His legs ached as he kicked the articles of clothing to the floor and he yelped slightly, grabbing onto Rick as the alpha reached down to spread his cheeks.

Rick growled soft and low in his throat as he slipped two fingers between Morty’s cheeks and pressed them inside him. Despite the boy being literally dripping wet; starting with two fingers was a bold move and Morty squealed as they nudged into him.

“Shh baby,” Rick cooed as Morty held tight onto him as though he was drowning and squeezed around his fingers. “You gotta relax.”

“It’s big,” Morty whimpered through grit teeth.

“It’s only two fingers. You can take it, baby.” Rick murmured, pressing kisses to Morty’s neck as the boy whined at the movement of his fingers. He was honestly being a little rough; not patient enough to wait for longer than needed but Morty, being the little trooper that he was, was taking it like he was told.

Morty was wiggling slightly in Rick’s lap, both trying to get away and get more of the man’s fingers. His body was still burning with desire but Rick’s fingers just didn’t fit comfortably in him and he was scared of what the alpha’s cock would be like. He was focusing on his breathing, trying to calm down and relax like Rick was telling him to, but his mind was all over the place and completely out of it at the same time. He recognized how he was feeling by the way he felt when he had to take prescription medication. Out of reality and perfectly aware all at once.

Rick thrust his fingers in and out of Morty’s hole, letting the slick do its job and help him open the boy up. This was Morty’s first heat and he unfortunately couldn’t just force his cock in there. Had to stretch him a bit so he wouldn’t tear anything for god’s sake.

Morty’s heat won over his fear and he couldn’t help but push back on Rick’s fingers, feeling like he was going to die from the mix of pleasure and pain.

“That’s a good boy,” Rick breathed, pressing his fingers deeper. The trick to opening somebody up was motion and now that he had done that for a while; he could stretch the boy more and do it again. He was still rushing it though, eager for his knot to lock them together.

Morty was babbling nonsense, not true words at all but Rick was far too distracted to ask the boy what he was trying to say. What Morty was _thinking_ was how much he hurt, and how good he felt. It was all too much but he was desperate for more. He needed more or… He didn’t know.

Rick pushed a third finger in, making Morty whimper and claw at him but thrust them in and out hard as Morty panted. He got Morty used to that but skipped a forth in favor of pushing his trousers and boxers down just enough to let his cock bob free.

Morty’s eyes widened at it. His own was around four inches long, big for an omega, but Rick’s was around six and while his was a nice thickness; Rick’s was thicker. “Thuh-that isn’t gonna fit, Rick.”

“It’ll fit.”

Morty whimpered uncertainly as Rick grabbed onto his hips, pulling him forward to be over his cock.

Rick held his cock, positioning it so the head was pressed against Morty’s hole and used his other hand to gently tug on the boy’s hips. “Come on Morty, sit down.”

“I—I don’t know if I can,” Morty whined.

“Baby, I gotta breed you, yeah?”

Morty didn’t know if he could take it but his body and mind was screaming at him so he nodded.

“Then sit. Or I can just pull you down,” Rick offered, he had thought Morty would want to do it himself.

Morty’s hands were trembling and he whimpered “You do it.”

Rick nodded, squeezing Morty’s hip with one hand and tugging him down.

Morty was hesitant but let himself be moved and gasped hard as the head of Rick’s cock nudged itself inside him. He was shaking, whole body burning so much worse than earlier and while the stretch hurt; it was making him feel so good.

Rick let go of his cock once the whole head was inside and brought his hand up to grab onto Morty’s scruff hard, making the boy’s gasps for air dissolve into placated whines. “Shh baby,” he murmured, leaning in to mouth at the omega’s shoulder but kept pulling him down onto his cock.

The grip on his scruff numbed Morty’s mind, rendering him somewhat limp which helped Rick force his cock inside him and he was panting through his parted lips, eyes dull but glossy.

Rick was breathing hard through his nose as he tried to give Morty time to adjust by going slow, he wasn’t heartless. Plus, breeding was quick and just fucking him now wouldn’t give him much time before he had to take his knot. “You’re doing good baby, just a bit more,” he assured, and it was true; Morty’s slick was making the boy’s hole pull him in and there only around two inches left.

Morty groaned, unable to talk with his scuff being grabbed like this and having to take Rick’s cock at the same time.

Once he was fully seated inside Morty; Rick let go of the boy’s scruff to hold both of his hips and pull him up.

Morty sobbed, burying his face in Rick’s neck as the man pulled him back down and he clung to him.

Rick growled, pulling Morty back up and thrusting his hips.

Morty whimpered, lifting his shoulders as Rick started to actually fuck him. The man’s cock was making his ass ache from being too big but god, he felt so amazing. He wanted to scream, wanted to kick his legs but couldn’t do either and instead clawed at Rick desperately.

“Fuck, baby,” Rick groaned, pulling at Morty’s hips in time with his thrusts. The boy felt absolutely amazing wrapped around his cock and he couldn’t help but fuck him hard, seething through grit teeth.

“Ohhh,” Morty sobbed, cock aching at how good he felt and the friction of being fucked like this was driving him crazy but he couldn’t do anything about it. “Rick I—I’m gonna cum—!” he choked out, shaky hand reaching down to grasp his cock.

“Mmn,” Rick moaned, hips stuttering. He was close too. Omega pheromones made it difficult to last very long; better for getting the omega pregnant.

Morty came first with a gasp and a cry, squeezing hard around Rick’s cock and shaking. Bursts of light clouded his vision behind his eyelids and he whined as his orgasm wracked his body.

“That’s right baby, there you go,” Rick hissed and with a few more hard thrusts, his knot started swelling. He didn’t stop though, racing for his own release and fucked up into Morty wildly, uncoordinated.

But Morty certainly didn’t expect Rick’s knot, didn’t know what it was and jolted upward. “Aah! Rick, what—”

“Stay still,” Rick growled, pulling Morty’s hips down hard before his still growing knot could come out. All this would be for nothing if he couldn’t tie the boy.

“Rick wait! What—something—”

Rick ignored Morty’s fearful babbling, instead paying attention to how good it felt to tie somebody again. He’d be pretty sore after, but god, breeding omegas was definitely worthwhile.

Morty hiccuped, tears running down his cheeks. It didn’t hurt very bad but he was pretty frightened of course, especially when Rick was no longer able to thrust in and out. “It’s stuck! Rick, it’s stuck!”

Rick groaned as he came, bucking his hips despite it not serving him any favors as he pumped his cum into Morty.

Morty was still crying, whole body trembling as he weakly tried to lift himself up to get Rick’s knot out since the man wasn’t clinging to him so hard anymore but of course it wasn’t even close to coming out; it was stuck tight. Morty whined and sniffled at the pain of being tugged at and Rick, too, made a noise of discomfort. “Rick, take it out,” he sobbed, hiccuping.

“Can’t baby, we’re tied,” Rick panted. While his initial orgasm had passed; the afterglow would last about as long as his knot did and he let himself relax into the couch, tired out.

“Tied?” Morty sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

“Yeah, my knot swelled and got stuck, numbnuts. That’s what’s supposed to happen.”

“Yuh-your knot?”

“I thought you had sex ed in school, kid.”

“I—I did.”

“And they didn’t tell you anything about how breeding actually works?”

“N-no…”

Rick groaned, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. “Alright. Christ. I’ll tell you how it works while we wait.”

“Wait? For what? Huh-how long does this take?” Morty whimpered, weakly lifting his shirt to wipe at his wet face.

“Like, forty minutes or so.”

Morty’s heart dropped. “I…I don’t know if I can't tuh-take this that long.” He was sore and shaky and his ass ached even worse with Rick’s knot swollen at full size.

“Well, i-i-it’ll hurt both of us if we try to take it out—out now.”

Morty sighed, gingerly leaning forward to cuddle up against Rick’s chest and trying not to think about how he was definitely going to be pregnant after this. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, Rick was a good alpha. But before he could ask the man about it; he heard the front door open. He jolted despite how tired out he was and looked over the back of the couch to see Summer turned away from him, shifting bags of groceries in her hands to close the door.

“Jesus, dad, is that…” she trailed off when she turned around and saw Rick and Morty on the couch.

Unlike Morty, Rick didn’t care and relaxed even further into the couch as the boy just tensed up even more.

Summer was obviously surprised because while incest wasn’t illegal; it was pretty frowned upon and she didn’t expect Rick to breed Morty even when the boy presented. She stood there frozen for a few brief moments before deciding that it wasn’t worth being upset about and just looked away, wrinkling her nose as she headed to the kitchen. “Gross you two. Did you have to do it in the living room? Now I have to look at you.” She waved the air around, “You stunk up the whole house. We’re gonna have to like, burn that couch. I like that couch, you know.”

“Eh.” Rick grunted, reaching up to give Morty a few pets before grabbing onto the boy’s scruff again so he would calm down. “Grab me the remote, will you? We’re kind of—of grounded here.”

“No way. It’s your fault you didn’t think ahead.” Summer called from the kitchen as she pulled out groceries to put them away.

“Fuck you.” Rick replied half-heartedly, petting Morty’s belly with his free hand as he continued to pump his cum into the boy. He let go of Morty’s scuff so the boy could cuddle up to his chest again and pet his messy curls. “How ‘bout you try to get some rest, y-yeah?” he murmured.

“Uhm, yeah, o-okay,” Morty nodded gently, closing his eyes and letting Rick’s scent calm him down.

Yeah, this wasn’t so bad.


End file.
